Terapia
by fleur.m
Summary: Rabastan Lestrange wylądował w Azkabanie i zwariował. Hermiona, jako psycholog, bierze udział w programie Resocjalizacji Śmierciożerców. Jej pacjentem zostaje Rabastan. HG/SS. To jest MOJE opowiadanie, a nie tłumaczenie!
1. Prolog

Azkaban jest miejscem, które zabija. Najpierw tracisz miłe wspomnienia i uświadamiasz sobie, jak bardzo jesteś nieszczęśliwy. Zatapiasz się w myślach nad beznadzieją własnej egzystencji. O tym, co w życiu ci wyszło, a co nie. I z rozpaczą odkrywasz, że nic nie osiągnąłeś.  
>Obecnie jesteś w Azkabanie. Nikt cię nie odwiedza. Nie masz rodziny, przyjaciół, nikomu w życiu nie pomogłeś. Cały czas zabijałeś i krzywdziłeś. Powoli dochodzisz do wniosku, że w pełni zasługujesz na pobyt w więzieniu, do czego na wolności nigdy byś się nie przyznał. Do głosu dochodzi twoje sumienie, choć myślałeś, że dawno umarło i które przeklinasz za samo istnienie. Potem tracisz poczucie czasu, czego nawet nie zauważasz. Przestajesz myśleć. Wegetujesz, aż w końcu przestajesz odróżniać noc od dnia. Przestajesz czuć. Wiesz tylko, że nie ma nic, co miałoby dla ciebie jakikolwiek sens.<p>

Tak umiera twój umysł. W pewnym momencie tracisz panowanie nad własnym ciałem, które jakby sterowane przez lalkarza-sadystę obija się o wszelkie możliwe powierzchnie. Krzyki same wychodzą z gardła. Twoje ciało szarpie kraty i przechodzących strażników. Wali głową o ścianę, łamie ręce i nogi. Ale ty nie czujesz bólu. Kończyny twojego ciała są powykręcane pod dziwnymi kątami, a ciebie to nie obchodzi. Pozwalasz mu na to. I tak nie jesteś w stanie znów nim zawładnąć.

Nazywają cię szaleńcem. Nic bardziej mylnego. To twoje ciało jest szalone. Twój umysł zasnął.

I tylko jeżeli masz szczęście, w tunelu pojawia się światełko. Głos, który każe ci ożyć. Uspokaja twoje ciało, łagodzi ból duszy, którego wcześniej nie czułeś, bo można powiedzieć, że nie żyłeś. Jesteś wściekły, ale z czasem zauważasz, że wracasz. I zaczynasz być wdzięczny. Ktoś pozwala ci zacząć od nowa.

Tylko, jeżeli masz szczęście.

A ja jestem szczęściarzem.


	2. Rozdział 1

Ministerstwo Magii od lat zalewało ich falą kretyńskich pomysłów, ale to był szczyt wszystkiego. Hermiona doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że Program Resocjalizacji Śmierciożerców ma na celu pozbycie się ich, choć nie mówiło się o tym głośno.

Prawda była taka, że Ministerstwo potrzebowało pieniędzy, a od czasu zakończenia wojny, odkąd dementorów w Azkabanie zamieniono na aurorów, utrzymanie więzienia było znacznie droższe. Postanowiono więc zredukować liczbę zarówno strażników, jak i więźniów.

Jedyną nowością i szokiem zarazem był fakt, że Ministerstwo wciąż więziło dementorów, aby w razie czego użyć ich do własnych celów. I oto nadarzyła się ku temu okazja.

Jako doktor psychologii w Szpitalu Świętego Munga, Hermiona została poproszona o udział w programie. Zgodnie z regulaminem miała określić, czy jej pacjenta da się wyleczyć, czy też nie. Jeżeli nie, czeka go pocałunek byłego strażnika więzienia.

Nie wiedziała czemu, ale przyrzekła sobie, że nie ważne na kogo trafi, wyleczy go. Więźniowie w Azkabanie, zwłaszcza po długim pobycie, przestawali być tymi samymi ludźmi, to też łatwiej będzie w nich ukształtować nowe poglądy. Ministerstwo prawdopodobnie nie zdawało sobie z tego sprawy.

Gdy weszła do domu, jej nozdrza zostały zaatakowane przez zapach mocnej kawy. Pokręciła głową. Za nic nie mogła namówić swojego męża do wypicia czegoś innego, niż kawa. Cholernie mocna kawa, swoją drogą.

Siedział w kuchni, pochylony nad gazetą, trzymając w dłoni swój kubek. Uśmiechnęła się na widok gorącej herbaty stojącej naprzeciwko niego. Takimi małymi gestami pokazywał jej, że mu na niej zależy. I dzięki temu czuła się najszczęśliwsza na świecie.

Pocałowała go w policzek, po czym opadła na krzesło i po napiciu się herbaty położyła przed sobą teczkę z aktami. Severus przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

- Co się stało? – spytał.

- Program Resocjalizacji Śmierciożerców. Chociaż 'redukcji' brzmiałoby lepiej.

Uniósł jedną brew w pytaniu. Hermiona westchnęła.

- Mamy określić, którzy więźniowie nadają się do leczenia, a którzy nie. Ci, których się wyleczyć nie da, zostaną pocałowani przez dementorów.

- A to ciekawe…

- Prawda? Ministerstwo trzyma paru w zamknięciu właśnie na taką okazję.

Mężczyzna patrzył intensywnie w jej oczy, po czym uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Czyżbyś właśnie postanowiła, że za wszelką cenę wyleczysz swojego pacjenta, nawet, jeżeli trafisz na samego Voldemorta?

Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko ze złości. Zawsze, nawet po ślubie, nabijał się z jej zapału.

- Severusie, oni już nie są tymi samymi ludźmi, co kiedyś. Ja po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego Ministerstwo chce się ich pozbyć teraz, a nie zrobiło tego zaraz po wojnie, kiedy ich zamykali!

- Wtedy ministrem był Kingsley, który uważał, że więzienie to doskonała kara. Wychodził z założenia, że ich pokutą będzie cierpienie, śmierć natomiast byłaby nagrodą, ucieczką od kary. Obecny minister ma to wszystko w poważaniu i chce wyciągnąć dla siebie jak najwięcej pieniędzy, a jak ma to zrobić, skoro musi opłacać strażników w Azkabanie?

- Ale dlaczego nikt tego nie zauważa?

- Oczywiście, że ludzie to widzą, ale co mogą zrobić? Mathews przekupił zapewne połowę Ministerstwa, jak nie więcej.

Kobieta posmutniała i spuściła wzrok. Severus złapał jej podbródek i zmusił do spojrzenia w oczy.

- Hermiono, obiecaj mi, że nie wpakujesz się w kłopoty. To śmierciożercy, niektórym z nich mogło się pomieszać w głowie, ale pamiętaj, że niekoniecznie w tę stronę, w którą powinno. – Puścił ją i napił się kawy. – Zapewne zakładasz, że są łatwą masą do rzeźbienia, bo totalnie im odbiło. Być może niektórzy zrozumieli, że robili źle i oszaleli, bo sumienie ich przytłaczało. Weź jednak pod uwagę taką Bellatrix, która po prawie piętnastu latach w Azkabanie, nadal była wierna Voldemortowi. Niektórzy zmieniają się tylko na gorsze i choćbyś nie wiadomo, jak mocno chciała, nie dasz rady im pomóc.

Kiwnęła głową na znak, że zrozumiała. Otworzyła teczkę, spojrzała na imię i nazwisko, po czym szybko przebiegła wzrokiem po protokole z rozprawy.

- Na kogo trafiłaś?

- Rabastan Lestrange.

Severus uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Zawsze go lubiłem. Masz okazję się wykazać. Podejrzewam, że jest skłonny poddać się leczeniu.

Spojrzała na niego w osłupieniu. Ten mężczyzna odpowiadał za stan rodziców Neville'a, a Severus od tak po prostu stwierdza, że go lubi?

- Severusie, on…

- Był jednym z najrozsądniejszych z nas i podejrzewam, że gdyby ktoś dał mu przykład, to szybko zmieniłby strony.

- On torturował Longbottomów!

- Bo został zmuszony.

- Słucham? – no to była dla niej nowość.

- Rabastan był piekielnie inteligentny. Nie lubił i nie chciał zabijać. Został śmierciożercą, bo do tego został wychowany, ale robił, co tylko mógł by uniknąć morderstw i tortur. Wyznał mi kiedyś, że odszedłby, gdyby nie to, że jest zakochany w pewnej kobiecie, której imienia jednak mi nie zdradził. Prawdopodobnie była mężatką. Podejrzewam Bellę lub Narcyzę. W każdym razie, Rabastan udawał duże dziecko. Wszystkich irytował, głównie ze względu na to, że zdrabniał imiona. Podczas naszych wypadów zabijał tylko wtedy, gdy wiedział, że ktoś mu się przygląda.

- Jednego nie rozumiem. W aktach jest napisane, że był w Azkabanie przez piętnaście lat. Skoro wtedy nie przeszedł na naszą stronę, to skąd twoja pewność, że teraz będzie do tego skłonny?

- Bo jego cela była pomiędzy celami Belli i Rudolfusa. Mogli swobodnie rozmawiać, planować. Miał zajęcie, więc nie miał czasu myśleć nad własnym postępowaniem.

- A teraz ma?

Severus westchnął.

- Razem z Dumbledorem odwiedziliśmy raz Azkaban, kiedy wyciągaliśmy stamtąd Dracona. Cele są obłożone specjalnymi zaklęciami, które uniemożliwiają więźniom komunikację.

- Dlaczego nikt wcześniej nie wpadł na taki pomysł?

- Ministerstwo uważało, że dementorzy wystarczą.

Pokręciła głową i nagle ziewnęła. Dopiero teraz poczuła, jak bardzo jest zmęczona.

- Jasper śpi? – spytała o syna.

- Od dobrych paru godzin.

- W takim razie ja też się położę.

- Dobrze, że tak to ujęłaś – odpowiedział Severus z błyskiem w oku, i choć błysk ten miała okazję oglądać od dobrych dziesięciu lat, nogi nadal jej miękły.

Weszła do swojego gabinetu , odłożyła akta, aby zająć się nimi z rana i poszła do sypialni, gdzie jak się spodziewała, mąż nieprędko da jej zasnąć.

Po śniadaniu i pożegnaniu swoich chłopców (Severus nadal uczył w Hogwarcie, a Jasperem opiekowała się Ginny) dużo czasu spędziła na przeglądaniu akt Rabastana. Zdążyła się zorientować, że udowodniono mu zaledwie dwa morderstwa. Mało, bardzo mało, jak na śmierciożercę. Taki Lucjusz Malfoy został skazany za pięćdziesiąt trzy morderstwa. Niemniej jednak, podczas przesłuchania, gdzie Lestrange był pod wpływem Veritaserum, przyznał, że zgadza się z poglądami swojego Pana, i to ją niepokoiło. Była jednak zawzięta, a skoro Severus stwierdził, że może jej się udać, wierzyła w to.

Po południu stwierdziła, że wie o swoim pacjencie dostatecznie dużo, aby go odwiedzić.

Azkaban był przerażający i sama myśl o tym, że będzie musiała stawiać się tu kilka razy w miesiącu, napawała ją strachem. Niby nie było już dementorów, jednak w dalszym ciągu więzienie wyciągało z obecnych wszelkie możliwe, dobre wspomnienia. Nie spodziewała się, że będzie to na nią aż tak bardzo oddziaływać.

Po sprawdzeniu jej tożsamości i przepustki, gruby strażnik, którego imienia nie zapamiętała, zaczął prowadzić ją w stronę celi. Korytarze były ciemne, wilgotne, pachniało stęchlizną i uryną. Więźniowie krzyczeli i szarpali kraty. Ciała wielu z nich były pokryte plastrami i bandażami.

- Bijecie ich? – spytała oburzona.

- Skąd – mruknął strażnik – Sukinkoty sami obijają się o wszystko, co możliwe. Sami się kaleczą.

- O mój pacjent?

Strażnik wzdrygnął się.

- Sama pani doktor zobaczy.

Cela Rabastana znajdowała się na końcu korytarza na piątym piętrze.

- To ten tutaj.

Stała na środku korytarza, skąd nie była w stanie nic zobaczyć, ponieważ w celi nie paliła się żadna pochodnia.

- Mogę poprosić o trochę światła?

- Nie ma mowy, pani doktor. Facet lubi się podpalać.

To nie ułatwiało jej zadania. Podeszła trochę bliżej, a gdy jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do mroku, zobaczyła obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.

Młodszy z braci Lestrange siedział na ziemi, skulony w kącie celi. Był niewyobrażalnie chudy. Jego skóra w ciemności wydawała się świecić bielą, niczym kości. Rude włosy straciły swój olśniewający blask, który widziała na zdjęciach. Teraz były tłuste i skołtunione oraz tak długie, że sięgały podłogi. Na nogach i rękach miał mnóstwo blizn, a więzienna szata pokryta była krwią. Zapach dobiegający ze środka też nie należał do przyjemnych.

Siedział sztywno, wpatrzony w przeciwległą ścianę. Jego twarz była idealnie gładka. Podejrzewała, że podobnie jak Severus, rzucił na siebie zaklęcie, aby nie rósł mu zarost. Było jednak dziwnym, że zaklęcie nadal działa.

- Jakim cudem nie ma zarostu?

- Każdy więzień mógł o coś poprosić, kiedy był tutaj wsadzany. Ten wybrał zaklęcie golące. Ale on od samego początku był dziwny.

Podeszła jeszcze bliżej i złapała za kraty.

- Rabastanie – powiedziała, jednak nie spojrzał na nią. Nawet nie mrugnął. Wydawało się, że jej nie słyszy. Ona jednak mówiła dalej.  
>– Rabastanie, nazywam się Hermiona Snape – zauważyła, że mrugnął nerwowo, prawdopodobnie na dźwięk znajomego nazwiska – Jestem psychologiem i przyszłam tu, aby ci pomóc. – Znów brak reakcji. – Zrobię wszystko, aby ci pomóc. Masz szansę wyzdrowieć. Masz szansę być wolnym i zacząć nowe życie.<p>

Patrzyła na niego intensywnie, jednak mężczyzna ani drgnął. Wiedziała że słyszy, nie wiedziała, dlaczego nie reaguje.

Nagle mężczyzna rzucił się na nią. Nie zauważyła nawet kiedy znalazł się tuż przy kratach i złapał ją za gardło. Zaczęła się dusić. Strażnik podbiegł szybko i próbował ją oswobodzić. Dlaczego nie używa różdżki?

I wtedy spojrzała w oczy napastnika. Oczy szare, martwe. Nie poruszały się, powieki nie mrugały. Z jego ust wydobywało się dziwne rzężenie.

- Przestań – zdołała wyszeptać. Nie podziałało, strażnik nadal siłował się z jego rękoma. Postanowiła próbować dalej. – Rabastanie, przestań. Dusisz mnie. Mogę ci pomóc. – Poczuła, że nie może już wciągnąć powietrza. Uścisk przybierał na sile, a jej zaczęło się robić ciemno przed oczami. Ostatkiem sił wyszeptała – Rabastanie, obudź się!

Opadła na podłogę, a strażnik szybko odciągnął ją od celi. Lestrange stał nieruchomo z wyciągniętymi przed siebie rękoma, jakby cały czas ją trzymał. Spojrzała znów w jego oczy i zobaczyła błysk. W zasadzie nie była pewna, czy to po prostu nie było odbijające się światło jednej z pochodni na korytarzu, wmawiała sobie jednak, że ją usłyszał. Że zrozumiał.

Gdy była już w domu i siedząc na kanapie przy kominku, popijając gorącą herbatę, odtwarzała w myślach całe wydarzenie, była w stu procentach pewna, że go obudziła. Jego umysł, który zasnął. Który nie ma żadnej kontroli nad ciałem.

Strach minął. Przyszło zrozumienie. Umysł, świadomość Rabastana umarły. Prawie. A jej uda się go wyleczyć. Inaczej nie byłaby Hermioną.


	3. Rozdział 2

Długo musiałyście czekać, ale w końcu się doczekałyście : ) Dedykuję ten rozdział Chodzącej-komedii, z okazji urodzin! Wszystkiego najlepszego!

Betowałam ja, dlatego pewnie jest mnóstwo błędów.

Nie zrażajcie się, ten rozdział jest naiwny… Ale taki miał być, a dlaczego, dowiecie się w następnych rozdziałach.

Nie wiem, kiedy dodam kolejną część, nic więc nie obiecuję.

Bardzo proszę o komentarze! Tyle z Was dodało to opowiadanie do ulubionych, a komentarzy tak mało! Naprawdę, nawet dwa słowa motywują do pisania! Chcę jednak wiedzieć, że mam dla kogo pisać : )

To tyle. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania.

Terapia, rozdział 2.

_Pamiętam, kiedy pierwszy raz się obudziłem. Była to chwila, ledwie parę sekund, dzięki którym zdołałem uratować kogoś przede mną samym…_

_Nie podam dokładnej daty. Wydarzyło się to na długo przed tym, jak znów zacząłem słyszeć. Zanim zacząłem rozumieć. _

_Było dość ciemno. W pewnym momencie zobaczyłem, jak moje ręce, poprzez kraty, ściskają szyję kobiety z brązową burzą włosów. Nie miałem pojęcia, kim jest, ani co tu robi. Generalnie nawet mnie to nie interesowało. Jeżeli była na tyle głupia, aby robić sobie wycieczki po Azkabanie, to już nie moja wina. A jednak nie chciałem jej zabić…_

_Naprawdę nie chciałem. Jednak zachcianki moje i mojego ciała różniły się od siebie znacząco. Miałem wrażenie, że im bardziej skupiałem się na tym, aby powstrzymać dłonie, tym mocniej zaciskały się one na jej szyi. Widziałem, że robi się sina. Widziałem, jak poruszała ustami. Chyba mówiła coś do mnie. Spojrzałem w jej gasnące powoli oczy. I wtedy pierwszy raz dotarło do mnie coś z zewnątrz._

_- Rabastanie! Obudź się!_

_Obudziłem się. Na chwilę, na sekundę… Ale to wystarczyło, bym zmusił swoje dłonie, aby ją puściły. Upadła na ziemię, a ja wciąż stałem z wyciągniętymi rękoma i przyglądałem się im zaskoczony. Byłem szczęśliwy, bo wiedziałem, że żyję._

_Potem moje ciało znów przejęło kontrolę, a mnie ogarnęła ciemność. Lecz od tamtej pory miewałem przebłyski świadomości. _

_Zawsze widziałem Ją. Za każdym razem, gdy udało mi się na chwilę obudzić, siedziała na krześle metr od celi. Patrzyła na mnie ze smutkiem, mówiąc coś przez cały czas. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Nie słyszałem Jej, po prostu widziałem, jak rusza ustami. _

_I w końcu, po miesiącach, które mi wydawały się chwilami, znów usłyszałem Jej głos. Była smutniejsza, niż zwykle. Wyglądała na zmęczoną. Głos jej drżał, a w bursztynowych oczach pojawiły się łzy._

_Powiedziała mi wtedy, że straciła nadzieję._

- Rabastanie, proszę cię, spójrz na mnie…

Brak reakcji. Znowu. Jak zawsze.

Hermiona zamknęła oczy i zaczęła masować skronie. Od pięciu miesięcy, dzień w dzień, odwiedzała Lestrange'a. Próbowała już wszystkiego. Mówiła, śpiewała, krzyczała, rzucała w niego kamyczkami, a mimo to nie było żadnej reakcji. Tylko czasem wydawało jej się, że w jego oczach pojawia się błysk, który widziała podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, gdy przestał ją dusić. Trwało to jednak tak krótko, że doszła do wniosku, iż to tylko przewidzenia. Widziała to, co zobaczyć chciała.

- Wszystko w porządku, pani doktor?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją strażnik. Nawet nie usłyszała, kiedy podchodził.

- Tak, wszystko ok. – Spojrzała na Rabastana leżącego na podłodze. Nic nie było dobrze. – Kończę na dzisiaj.

- Odprowadzić panią?

- Dziękuję, już dobrze znam drogę.

Zebrała swoje rzeczy, krzesło transmutowała w pudełko zapałek, które schowała do torebki. Uśmiechnęła się do strażnika, po czym odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w dół korytarza.

- To się nie uda, jeśli pani doktor chce znać moje zdanie.

Zwolniła, lecz nie zatrzymała się. Zacisnęła zęby i szła przed siebie, z trudem wypychając usłyszany szept z myśli. Obawiała się, że strażnik ma rację.

Jak zwykle, gdy weszła do domu, wszędzie było już ciemno. Po cichutku weszła do pokoju Jaspera. Spał smacznie w łóżeczku, na wpół odkryty. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i poprawiła mu kołderkę. Potem poszła pod szybki prysznic i wsunęła się do swojego łóżka z nadzieją, że Severus już śpi.

- Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, która jest godzina? – zapytał całkiem rozbudzony.

- Koło dwunastej – odpowiedziała, odwracając się do męża plecami.

- Możemy porozmawiać, jak dorośli ludzie? Patrząc na siebie?

- Jestem zmęczona…

- Jak codziennie, od pięciu miesięcy.

- Severusie, możemy porozmawiać o tym jutro?

- Nie – warknął, po czym złapał ją za ramię i obrócił w swoją stronę. Jęknęła z bólu. Snape tymczasem przysunął się do niej, aby spojrzeć jej głęboko w oczy – Nie możemy porozmawiać jutro, bo jutro też będziesz zmęczona. I po jutrze też. Kobieto, wykończysz się!

- Chcę mu pomóc! – krzyknęła wojowniczo.

- Pomóc? Z tego co wiem twoja terapia nie przynosi żadnych rezultatów! Pogódź się z tym, że całkiem mu odbiło i wróć!

- Przecież jestem!

- Doprawdy? Przychodzisz tyko na noc! Jasper ciągle o ciebie pyta! Zaniedbujesz go! Nie mówię o sobie, przyzwyczajony już jestem, że ludzi przeważnie nie obchodzi, co czuję.

Odepchnął ją od siebie i wstał z łóżka.

- Severusie! – krzyknęła, zmuszając go, aby się zatrzymał – Wracaj natychmiast do łóżka! Proszę…

On jednak wyszedł z sypialni, nie zwracając na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, Hermiona usiadła i zaczęła szlochać, podkulając kolana i tuląc poduszkę. Wiedziała, że zaniedbuje rodzinę, ale ciągle odganiała od siebie tę świadomość. Chciała pomóc Rabastanowi, nie ze względu na niego. Chciała udowodnić samej sobie, że mimo trzydziestu dwóch lat, nadal jest tą samą Hermioną, którą była kiedyś, która to zawsze osiągała cel, jaki sobie postawiła…

Obudziła się o piątej rano, tak jak zawsze. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zasnęła, wiedziała jednak, że musiała to zrobić niedawno, bo jej twarz wciąż była zapuchnięta od płaczu, a oczy kleiły się, błagając o więcej snu. Myślała chwilę, czy nie pójść ponownie spać, wstała jednak i poszła pod prysznic.

Była niedziela. Zwykle po śniadaniu wyruszała do Azkabanu i wracała dopiero na kolację. Jednak po nocnej kłótni z Severusem miała ochotę wyjść natychmiast.

Zeszła po cichu na dół. Severus spał na kanapie w salonie. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że taka sytuacja będzie miała miejsce.

Zaparzyła kawę i usiadła przy stole w kuchni, czytając wczorajszego Proroka Codziennego. Gdy skończyła, zaczęła przygotowywać śniadanie. Nagle coś na nią wpadło. Poczuła ręce zaciskające się wokół jej pasa.

- Mamusiu! – krzyknął Jasper, tuląc się do niej, jakby nie widział jej od lat.

- Dzień dobry, synku – powiedziała, głaszcząc go po włosach.

Chłopiec spojrzał na nią tymi swoimi wielkimi, czarnymi jak noc oczami, które odziedziczył po ojcu. W spojrzeniu tym było tyle miłości, radości i nadziei, że aż z jej własnych oczu popłynęła łza.

- Tęskniłem… - zaczął. Nagle zmarszczył brwi, jakby się zastanawiał, czy może powiedzieć to, co zamierzał.

- Słucham, kochanie. Mów – powiedziała, aby go zachęcić.

- Mamusiu… A musisz dzisiaj iść do pracy?

- Za to mi płacą, skarbie.

- Bo myślałem… Tatuś mówił, że z tobą porozmawia.

- O czym?

- O wycieczce – odpowiedział zamiast syna Severus, który stał oparty o framugę drzwi. Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Bo tatuś powiedział, że zna ładne miejsce i że moglibyśmy zrobić piknik! Jak kiedyś! – dopowiedział szybko Jasper.

Hermiona spojrzała na syna. Był wysoki, jak na swoje siedem lat. Wyglądał jak mała wersja Severusa, jeśli nie liczyć prostego nosa i kręconych włosów. Patrzył na nią z błaganiem w oczach i wiedziała, że jeżeli odmówi, z jego ślicznych oczu popłyną łzy.

- Cóż… Myślę, że mój pacjent poradzi sobie beze mnie ten jeden dzień… - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Jasper podskoczył z radosnym okrzykiem, przytulił matkę, potem ojca i pobiegł do swojego pokoju, krzycząc, że musi spakować swoje zabawki.

Severus podszedł powoli do Hermiony, oparł się o ladę i przez chwilę patrzył, jak jego żona przygotowuje śniadanie.

- Nie musisz się do niczego zmuszać – mruknął.

- Nie zmuszam się. Możesz podać mi chleb, zrobię od razu kanapki.

- Hermiono…

- Severusie! – warknęła nagle, wbijając nóż, który trzymała w drewnianą deskę do krojenia – Nie zmuszam się do niczego. W nocy uświadomiłeś mi wiele… A raczej sprawiłeś, że wyrzuty sumienia, które chowałam głęboko w głowie wróciły ze zdwojoną mocą. Wróciła świadomość, jak bardzo egoistycznie zachowywałam się przez te pięć miesięcy. Wszystko to jest zbyt silne, abym mogła to znów wepchnąć w jakieś zakamarki umysłu. Zawiodłam was. Wynagrodzę wam to. Znów będzie tak, jak kiedyś.

- Her…

- Proszę! Proszę, nie rozmawiajmy już o tym. Spędźmy miły dzień. A problemami zajmiemy się wieczorem.

- Wieczorem wolałbym zająć się czymś innym, niż problemami …

Spojrzała na niego zszokowana, że tak szybko odpuścił. Ale, w końcu to Severus, i po dwunastu latach małżeństwa powinna wiedzieć, że przyznanie się do popełnienia błędu zazwyczaj wyczerpuje cały temat.

Przytuliła się do niego, opierając policzek o jego klatkę piersiową. Czuła szybkie bicie serca. Nie mogła widzieć uśmieszku, który zagościł na jego twarzy. Pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

- Hermiono – wyszeptał – Jesteśmy rodziną, jednością. Gdy odsuwasz się tak daleko… Czujemy ból… Nie rób tak więcej.

Czuła, że jeżeli spróbuje coś powiedzieć, to się znów rozpłacze, dlatego uścisnęła go tylko mocniej i odsunęła się, by go pocałować.

- Głodny jestem! – oświadczył Jasper, wchodząc do kuchni.

Hermiona i Severus uśmiechnęli się, po czym oboje przygotowali posiłek.

Miejsce, które Severus wybrał na rodzinny piknik, było magiczne. Kocyk rozłożyli na polance przy niewielkim jeziorku, po którym pływały kaczki i łabędzie ze swoimi młodymi. Naokoło rosły wysokie drzewa, między którymi, spokojnie skubiąc trawę, przechadzały się sarny i jelenie. Rozkładając kocyk Hermiona pomyślała, że to miejsce przypomina jej Richmond Park w Londynie, który odwiedzała kiedyś z rodzicami, z tą różnicą, że tutaj, oprócz nich, nie było nikogo.

- No to gotowe – powiedział Severus, siadając na kocyku i otwierając butelkę soku dyniowego.

Jasper wrzasnął radośnie, zrzucił z siebie ubrania i pozostając jedynie w slipkach, wskoczył do wody. Hermiona usiadła obok męża, który czytał kolejną książkę o eliksirach. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że on nadal to robi, w końcu z tej dziedziny wiedział już wszystko.

Dzień minął zbyt szybko. Severus zaniósł śpiącego syna do jego pokoiku i zszedł do kuchni, gdzie Hermiona przygotowała już dla nich herbatę. Rozmawiali swobodnie, choć myśli kobiety uciekały co chwila. Dzień był absolutnie cudowny i zdawała sobie sprawę, że gdyby wybrała rodzinę, zamiast pracy, byłoby więcej takich chwil.

Następnego dnia znów była niewyspana, tym razem jednak dlatego, że Severus nie pozwolił jej zbyt szybko zasnąć. Wzięła szybki prysznic, pożegnała się z mężem, po czym złapała Jaspera za rączkę, aby teleportować ich do Malfoyów. Ginny ucieszyła się na jej widok, ściskając ją mocno. Wtedy Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że zaniedbała nie tylko rodzinę, ale i przyjaciół. Obiecała pani Malfoy, że wpadnie wieczorem, ucałowała syna i udała się do pracy.

Gdy po południu pojawiła się w Azkabanie, przeszedł ją dreszcz. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że spędziła tu tyle czasu i jeszcze nie zwariowała. Więzienie wydawało jej się jeszcze bardziej przygnębiające, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Jak zwykle położyła na ziemi przed celą Lestrange'a pudełko zapałek, które transmutowała w krzesło. Dopiero, kiedy usiadła i wyjęła swój zeszyt z notatkami, spojrzała na Rabastana. Siedział na podłodze po turecku, kołysząc się w przód i w tył. W jednej dłoni miał ściśnięte swoje włosy, widocznie przy jednym z ataków wyrwał ich sobie całą garść. Aby mieć pewność, że zrobiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, by mu pomóc, postanowiła trochę do niego pogadać. Po około godzinie była jednak pewna, że nie jest w stanie go wyleczyć.

Wstała, schowała pudełko zapałek i swój notes do torebki, po czym podeszła do kraty. Nie licząc pierwszego dnia, nigdy nie była tak blisko niego.

- Rabastanie… - zaczęła, jednak głos zaczął jej się łamać, a z oczu popłynęły łzy. Mimo, iż go nie znała, czuła jakąś więź. - Przepraszam… Zaniedbałam rodzinę, próbując ci pomóc. Nie jestem w stanie tego dłużej robić. – Mężczyzna znieruchomiał, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Działo się tak wiele razy i nigdy nic po tym się nie wydarzyło. – Wybacz mi, ale… Straciłam już nadzieję. Żegnaj.

Nim zdążyła się ruszyć, Lestrange wystrzelił niczym z procy i znalazł się przy niej. Chciała odskoczyć, obawiając się ataku, on jednak złapał za kraty i znów znieruchomiał. Spojrzała w jego oczy… i zobaczyła rozpacz i błaganie.

I wtedy pierwszy raz się odezwał. Powiedział trzy słowa, których Hermiona nie zapomni do końca życia.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie…


End file.
